


Lesson Plan

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Juntoshi - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And honestly, Jun thinks it’s a little unfair that he has to double his efforts into learning everything, when it mostly takes one try for Ohno to perfect something he puts his mind into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shardaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shardaunei).



> So I've been busy with putting my life into order that I kinda forgot how easily I can be distracted. Thank you, Arashi.

There are so many things Jun knows he won’t be able to accomplish, abilities he won’t ever be able to possess no matter how hard he practices, simply because he lacks the talent, or so he thought (which always earned him good-natured smack in the head from his bandmates when he say it out loud). Sometimes, it scares him a whole lot to be in a band with people who doesn’t have to exert that much effort to get better – may it be in singing or dancing – the same way Jun does in order to keep up with the others.

Sure he is good at planning concerts, on thinking up things and actually bringing those things to life, but he supposes anyone can do that, if given the chance; sure he can keep a decent tune (better if someone’s singing with him) and can memorize dance steps faster than most people but that’s just because he normally cheats by getting pre-rehearsal lessons with the choreographers days before they actually start practicing.

And honestly, Jun thinks it’s a little unfair that he has to double his efforts into learning everything, when it mostly takes one try for Ohno to perfect something he puts his mind into.

Like blowing Jun’s mind off by swallowing his cock to the root, the tips of Ohno’s nose bumping against Jun’s belly everytime Jun bucks his hips in counterpoint to every bob of Ohno’s head, taking Jun to the back of his throat every goddamn time. They haven’t even gotten past the fifteen minute mark (that being Jun’s specified time before anyone learn how to deep-throat) and yet Ohno’s already exceeded Jun’s expectation by repeatedly angling his head left and right, and successfully rendering Jun incapable of doing anything aside from moaning Ohno’s name again and again.

“L-Leader,” Jun hisses, grasping Ohno by the ears and bending his knees, his stomach muscles clenching in exertion because Ohno chooses that moment to lick the head of Jun’s cock repeatedly, teasing the slit by flattening his tongue over it before closing his mouth and sucking the entire head hard enough that Jun yells words of profanities. Ohno’s staring up at him through dark lashes, his cheeks are pink and his small mouth glistens with the combination of Jun’s precum and his own spit.

Really unfair, Jun thinks, smoothing the hair off his leader’s sweaty forehead and smiling fondly at the way the gesture makes Ohno hums back in response, thus almost bringing Jun to completion without even meaning to; he strokes Ohno’s cheek when Ohno pulls back, long fingers wrapping around Jun’s cock, pumping Jun lazily as they stare in each other’s eyes.

“Is this right? Am I doing it right, Jun-kun?” Ohno asks, looking so young and innocent, and Jun can’t help but nods his head in response, and nods again just because that’s the only thing he can do right now; Ohno smiles, trusting and serene and beautiful, and Jun chastises himself a little for thinking the worst out of everybody, when he should be grateful that his bandmates are a bunch of kind-hearted guys who are willing to learn a thing or two from their least-talented bandmate.

Ohno smiles a little, pumps Jun’s cock and tilts his head to trace the veins along the side of Jun’s length. “Tell me, Jun-kun,” Ohno singsongs as he goes a little bolder by catching Jun’s balls into his mouth and nibbling on one while he massages the other. “Am I good at this? Do you like it when I use my tongue or when I suck you so hard it makes you want to come in my face? Do you like it when I run my fingernails over your cock or when I –“

“Fuck, Leader!” Jun yells and just like that, he comes, spurting his pleasure right into Ohno’s face and hands and Jun’s belly, yelling Ohno’s name as Ohno kneels properly to take Jun into his mouth and began sucking him again, milking Jun’s orgasm to the fullest until Jun is reduced to nothing but a quivering mess of limbs, arms limp and body’s sated that he collapses against Ohno for support.

“I guess that wraps up the lesson, huh, Jun-kun?” Ohno muses after a long beat, his fingers on Jun’s hair and nuzzling the side of Jun’s temple; Jun still hasn’t found the strength to move a muscle, feeling too tired to even lift a hand to smack Ohno on the face for being such a loud-mouth.

“I shall teach you how to keep your mouth shut next time, Leader,” Jun returns, voice hoarse and weak that it makes Ohno laugh instead.

“I think I should make you come harder next time that you’d end up pass out on the floor,” Ohno remarks, stroking Jun’s back softly, his touches lingering; then he leans closer that his mouth is almost against Jun’s ear, reaching down to squeeze Jun’s butt as he whispers,” – and fuck you hard and fast that you’d wake up with my cock inside your ass as I pound on you and --”

Jun closes his eyes and feels himself twitch at the imagery, swallowing thickly when Ohno moves to lie him on his back and covering Jun’s body with his own.

Jun pushes at Ohno’s chest weakly, pushing Ohno off with a soft whine. “Hey, whatever you’re thinking, you can forget about it,” he says; Ohno simply grins and catch Jun’s hands with one, tugging them above Jun’s head.

“And what do you think _I_ am thinking?” Ohno asks, shoving two fingers inside Jun’s mouth and pulling them out before Jun can even think of biting them off.

“Leader,” Jun growls, confused, yelping when Ohno pushes his legs apart and immediately pushes two spit-slicked fingers inside Jun without any pre-warning and grinning at the way it makes Jun shudder. “ – I haven’t even taught you how to do this, and besides, you’re not supposed to be the one doing that but me!”

Ohno laughs, high tinkling sounds that annoys Jun even more even though it’s kind of turning him on, the way Ohno is looking down at him, fingers working inside Jun’s body and watching Jun’s face as if it is the first time he sees Jun.

“Shhh,” Ohno hushes, crooking and un-crooking his fingers until Jun realizes he’s bucking back to Ohno’s touches without actually meaning to.

Jun squeaks when Ohno pulls his fingers out, before pushing in again, now with an additional finger.

“H-How do you even know how to – _shit_ , Leader!”

Ohno grins. “Well, practice makes perfect, and Nino’s always up for a little challenge himself so,”

Jun’s eyes are wide when realization finally settles in, added with the fact that Ohno is looking at him like he’s touché simple.

“Oh, fuck you both to hell – _ah_!”

 

 


End file.
